Betrothed
by Flushed Twilight
Summary: “Bella…” He lifted his hands to my cheeks. I shyly looked up at him, praying he wouldn’t change his mind. “I know this isn’t our choice, but I promise to be a good husband to you. You have my complete loyalty.” Set in the 1950s. One shot.


**Description:**

**"Bella…" He lifted his hands to my cheeks. I shyly looked up at him, praying he wouldn't change his mind. "I know this isn't our choice, but I promise to be a good husband to you. You have my complete loyalty."**** Set in the 1950s. One shot.  
**

**

* * *

**

I've seen a lot of fanfics where Edward and Bella act upon their desires and impulsively hit the bed like something you'd see in Hollywood movies now a days. However, I feel it's a bit rushed and unrealistic. I want to portray Edward as more romantic and gentlemanly. The two betrothed are confused at where their relationship stand, not having the experience of courtship before hand. Anyways, I apologize for any grammatical errors. Enjoy and review please. =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of yet another school day. Students in uniforms shuffled out of the old campus ground already making plans for the weekend ahead.

"I'll see you at the tea party tomorrow Bella, remember to bring your date," Alice winked catching sight of the tall bronzed-hair man waiting for me by the cherry tree. I blushed and bid my farewell to her.

The Adonis stood smiling warmly at me, in his hands a bouquet of white lilies. "Thank you," I blushed as he handed the flowers to me.

We made small talk, chatting comfortably as he walked me home. Every so often I would steal glances at him and quickly looked away when his brilliant green eyes met mine.

The man beside me was too perfect to be true. He was just simply beautiful if that can be said about a man.

But it wasn't quiet his extremely good looks that gives the aura of Edward Cullen. It was in his chivalrous gestures, the manner in which he holds himself, and his passion for medicine and healing that commanded the respect of his peers and had woman swooning at his feet.

And the best part is that Edward Cullen belongs to me. Or so I'd like to think. The thing is that I don't really know what to make of our relationship. As long as I can remember, we were betrothed by our parents.

Dr. Cullen and my father Chief Swan were best friends their whole lives. It was natural that they'd want our families to get closer.

Now you'd probably think that if our families were that close, Edward and I would have been best friends growing up. We would know everything about the other, falling in love gradually and fully prepared to be wed and spend the rest of our lives together.

As much as I had hoped it had gone that way, it did not. The fact is that I've only known Edward in the last 2 years or so.

The Cullens were involved in a humanitarian project that had them matriculate all over the continent to help the underprivileged for many, many years. So even though I was aware of my engagement, I've only had images they've sent of him while growing up.

As a girl I'd daydream about Edward, hoping he'd be nice and sweet and that we'd get a long. He turned out to be much more than I had hoped for. And yet, his perfect demeanor had made me feel inadequate standing next to him. I was just an average girl with no particular talent. Everything about him outshines me.

"You seem to be in deep thought. What are you thinking about?" He probed.

My gaze fell on the beautiful lilies, "just about us I guess." He nodded, now in his own thoughts.

"I'll be graduating next month," I reminded him.

"Yes, that's when we're set to be married," he noted.

"You're not having cold feet are you?" I half joked. He turned to look at me, halting our steps.

My heart starts to beat rapidly. What if he really hadn't wanted all of this? Was he going to break our engagement once he realized that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with me, plain boring Bella? A sudden feeling of loss swept over me.

"Bella…" He lifted his hands to my cheeks. I shyly looked up at him, praying he wouldn't change his mind.

"I know this isn't our choice, but I will promise to be a good husband to you. You have my complete loyalty." I was struck by the sincerity in his voice and smiled gratefully at him.

That's Edward for you; his heart is always in his duties. Sure it wasn't a confession of love, but it had eased much of my insecurities nonetheless. And to be honest, I was much too selfish to call it off. Edward was my dream comes true and well even though there's no love between us (yet), I'd only hope that we can build it through our marriage.

We arrived at my doorstep. "Tell your parents hi for me." I nodded wishing he'd stay a little longer.

"Um Edward…" He looked up and my breath caught once again. When will this infatuation ever stop? "I forgot to mention. Alice is having a tea party tomorrow afternoon and the entire class is invited. We're supposed to bring a date and so…"

"Would you like me to be your date Bella?" He asked. My heart fluttered and I blushed again much to my annoyance. I blush at everything!

"I'd love that." I whispered. His lips formed that perfect crooked smile I adore.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then." He picked up my left hand and placed a chaste kiss on it leaving a tingling feeling once he released it and bid me farewell.

* * *

I was deathly afraid of lightning. When I was little, the tree in my backyard caught on fire and killed the little birds in its nest during a powerful storm. The thunderstorm tonight was picking up in magnitude. I found myself flinching each time I hear the lightning struck.

"Bella dear, perhaps you should spend the night here. The storm does not look like it's going to relent anytime soon," Edward's mother Esme suggested. I nodded.

There was no way I can walk home in that storm tonight. I couldn't get a ride back either considering Dr. Cullen had already went to work on his night shift at the hospital.

Esme picked up the phone and called my parents for permission. Of course they'd allow for me to stay. Edward and I were to be married soon so there's hardly any reputation to be ruined.

We had just gotten back from Alice's party. Esme requested that I came over for dinner which I immediately complied wanting to spend more time with Edward.

Edward pulled a chair out for me as we sat down for dinner. "So how was the party dear?" Edward and I glanced at each other and shared a smile.

"It went well. Edward seems to be attracting the attention of all the female as always," I teased.

"Me? Then what about your line of admirers Isabella Swan?" He interrogated. Esme laughed goodheartedly.

"I don't blame them. You two make a handsome pair. I can only imagine how my grandchildren would look like," she said dreamily.

We both blushed. The idea of having children with Edward is making me feel nervous and elated at the same time.

* * *

That night I had a nightmare. I was at the altar with Edward, preparing to make our vows when he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Bella," I couldn't comprehend why he was apologizing. "I can't keep pretending that I want this dead end marriage. I don't love you." And the thunder strikes.

I awoke with a start. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. The pain of losing him was too much. How did I not realize this? I had been in love with Edward. And the worst part is he doesn't feel the same way. I may have him physically, but his heart will never belong to me.

Impulsively I got out of bed and opened the door to Edward's room, walking over to look at his sleeping form. He stirred in his sleep and gently opened his eyes to look at me.

"Bella, stop teasing me please. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry for what Edward?" I asked puzzled, hoping it wasn't for the same reason as in my nightmare.

"My thoughts are impure. You keep haunting my dreams," he murmured closing his eyes once again.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest. Edward was having impure thoughts about me? But why is that?

"Edward… ", he stirred again, this time fully awake.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" His voice was full of concern.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare… and the lightning scared me," I confessed. He looked at me for a few seconds, his eyes glazed over. I figured it was due to his sleepy state.

"Would you like me to hold you to sleep Bella?" He asked nervously.

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't sure that this was ok, if it hadn't cross some kind of forbidden physical boundary. Nevertheless, I scurried towards the other side of his bed and lay down. His arms immediately wrapped around me as he pulled me closer into his chest. I could hear both of our hearts pounding furiously.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked, his chin resting lightly on the top of my hair. I was almost too caught up in his wonderful scent to comprehend. He smelled like cinnamon and roses. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but tell him the truth.

"I dreamt that you left me at the altar. It was dumb." He lifted my chin so that our eyes meet once again.

"I'm sorry you had that dream, I promise I won't." He assured me. I nodded; it was the third time he apologized that night.

"I just wish I can grasp more of what we are," I confided. He looked thoughtful. My gaze fell to his perfectly define jaw line, our close proximity is making me feel strange things.

"I can only tell you how I feel." Did I want to hear how he feels about me? Yes, more than anything. But what if it's not what I wanted to hear? I'm not sure I'm ready to handle rejection.

"How do you feel about me?" I encouraged. I can feel his pulse beating faster as he looked at me.

"When I saw you for the first time Bella… I… I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," his voice was sincere. I tried hard to force back my smile.

"But I'm so plain…"

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" He smiled that crooked smile that had my heart leapt in my throat.

"And when I got to know you, you were even more beautiful in the inside if that's even possible. You're smart and kind and sweet, and oh so innocent. God… I don't deserve you Bella. The things I think about you are too sinful, illegal. I'm a monster. You must forgive me," he worried. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh Edward, thank you" I snuggled closer to him, effectively halting his self loath. "I was just so afraid that you didn't want me. That you'd feel as if you're forced into this marriage."

"Silly Bella," he chuckled cupping one of my cheeks in his hand. "I don't think I've wanted anything more in my life. You're absolutely perfect," he confessed making me feel strangely euphoric.

"You're perfect too Edward Cullen," I sighed.

"Even if I dream about you naked on my bed?" he pressed. My eyes widened.

"Well I'm already on your bed," I said boldly. He grunted.

"You're not making this easy for me. I don't want to corrupt you."

"I'm yours," with that he rolled me over so that he's hovering on top of me.

My heart starts to throb uncontrollably. We stare at each other as he slowly lowered his head. When his lips touched mine, there was no better feeling. I wanted to feel every inch of him on top of me.

His fingers intertwined with mine as he moved down to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, willing for him to claim me. His hands moved on to caress my arms and cheeks, taking my lips in his once again. There was a new urgency this time. He opened his mouth, encouraging me to do the same and he slipped his tongue in mine. We groaned together.

"Bella…" he looked at me through lidded eyes. This was all so foreign to me — the desire, the lust, the throbbing in between my legs.

I couldn't help but feel dishonorable. After all, I was raised in a very conservative household. The church would excommunicate us for sure. Was this how Edward was feeling when he claims to have impure thoughts of me?

Sensing my discomfort, he apologized. "I'm sorry Bella. I got carried away," he looked down shamefully.

"Does it help to know that I'm thinking sinful things about you too?" I whispered.

The lust in his eyes was back on. I could feel a bulge in his shorts and my eyes widened. What surprised me even more was the wetness of my panties. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

He slowly slid the strap of my thin night gown down my arms, revealing my right breast. I wasn't in the habit of wearing a bra to sleep. My hands immediately come up to hide it. He peeled my hands off gently.

"Please, you're beautiful. Let me see you," he pleaded.

I closed my eyes and complied. He worked on the other strap and slides the entire dress off my feet. I watched as he stare longingly at my naked form save for my panties that were still on. I can hear him moan as his hand gently caresses my breasts.

I like this intrusion of my body. He dipped his head lower to lick and enveloped my right breast. I moaned, my body reacting to each of his touch.

"Edward, please," he seems to know what I'm asking for as he lifted his shirt off of his body. I stared appreciatively at his chiseled chest. Edward Cullen was a sight to behold. I had an urge to tangle our naked bodies together.

"I've been dreaming about this every night," he confessed.

I couldn't believe he thought of me this way. His perfect gentlemanly behavior did not give any hint of this inner sex god. I helped him out of his boxers.

My stomach tied up in a knot when I saw his long, erected shaft begging for attention. This was the first time I've seen a man naked in all of my life. I wasn't sure how this was supposed to work.

"Edward… I've never done this before," I admitted.

"Neither have I Bella. I just know that I want to be inside of you," he whispered seductively. I sort of had an idea where his shaft was suppose to be inside of me.

"Take me then. Make a woman out of me, make me your woman," I said boldly. He grunted and his hands came down to slip my panties off of me. Fear and lust mixed together, I wasn't sure which one I'd die from first.

"If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," he whispered more to himself.

Now that we're both naked, his hands started to trail everywhere on my body. My senses heightened and I returned the favor. Curiosity got the best of me as I grab his manhood causing him to groan loudly. I suppose that made him feel good.

"Slide your hand up and down it love," he kissed my cheeks. I complied willingly, liking the way he called me love; the feeling of his cock in my hand was unbelievable. It was hard and smooth; I ached for it to fill me completely.

He moaned again as his breathing become uneven. His fingers came down between my legs and touch me there. I moaned with him. It felt so good. He stopped my hand as he grazed his cock up and down my clit making eye contact with me the entire time.

It was pure pleasure and torture at the same time. I want to feel all of him inside me. He leaned up to kiss me passionately. Our tongues wrestled gently as I feel the head of his shaft sliding into my folds.

"Ugh…" I moaned. I felt my inside burning as he reached my barrier. He kissed me again to relax me as he sheathed his entire length inside of me. I cried out into his kiss.

The pain was stringent. My body wasn't prepared for the invasion. He held still, letting his length stretched me. Kissing me softly as if to say he's sorry.

He began to move in and out of me slowly. The pain was still there but it was lessening dramatically. I looked at Edward. He was so beautiful at the moment, trying to control his passion and urge to roughly take me.

I thought of how much I want to belong to him, to let him take me mercilessly. Suddenly a wave of pleasure shock through me and I thrust my hips up lightly to meet his, encouraging him to move faster. He rolled his eyes and groaned, sensing my pleasure.

With that he invaded my body over and over again; his hard thick length filling me completely and uninhibitedly. It was incredible the feeling of being one with him. I rejoiced in the fact that I'm the one who's making him feel this way as he called my name repeatedly.

The tension was building up in my lower stomach. I fought to let it go, whatever it was. As he plunged and thrust in me, I cried out his name and I clenched on him, squeezing his length tightly. He continues to ride me as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Fuck," it was the first time I heard him curse and it was strangely arousing. I felt his liquid surge through me, making me feel warm and thoroughly marked by him.

We lay there breathing heavily, smiling at each other.

"I love you," I uttered and gasped when I realized what I had just said. He looked at me euphorically and kissed my lips.

"I love you too Bella. You're my life now." His words made me wanted to cry and I did.

"Bella..." he whispered reaching over his drawer for something.

"I bought this a while ago and I wanted to do this right. I want you to be mine not because we're betrothed at birth, but because I love you," it was the second time he said he loved me that night. I could have died from happiness right now.

He stood us both up and got down on one knee. I think my heart just went into overdrive.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He held out a beautiful diamond ring, his expression hopeful.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Yes," I whispered. He beamed and stood up to place the ring on my finger.

"I want to make love to you for the rest of our lives," he smiled lovingly at me. I moved in to kiss him once more, our bodies tangled in the sheets.


End file.
